halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
V/SOD SPEC21 `Nerevar`
"A collection of the best soldiers of VORON, which in itself was a collection of the finest UNSC servicemen, which means quite literally you're in charge of the best of the best Lieutenant'" ''--Rear Admiral Strenton to Clyde Andeisha'' '' '' "Strange, I thought Spartans were the 'best of the best' and this Squad doesn't have a single one, aint it a bitch that Command said something nice about us for a change" ''--Andeisha reffering to Command's underestimation of Phalanx Company'' Nerevarine Squadron is a Sub-unit within the VORON Program's Phalanx Company, it is a collection of the best Voron soldiers from every Company within VORON - and has seen temporary additions from multiple super-soldier programs from the UNSC and is the Personal Squadron of Commander Andeisha (Raven-A329). Nerevar Squad members are seen as the "Elite" of VORON due to the experience requirement and initiation process, by the few who even know of their existence - as all who are told of their existence will be executed if found to be leaking information to the public. Nerevar has seen engagements from rebel uprisings, to the fall of the outer Maginot line - they have emerged with more victories than any other supersoldier squadron, but also have failed a large number of PRIORITY ZERO level missions, leading HIGHCOM to underestimate their abilities in favor of GUNGNIR's Elite - and the SPARTAN program. Only 20 soldiers out of VORON's entire department have been considered to become a permanent fixture in Nerevar, and even less were accepted (with the exception of replacements). The squad's main role in the war has, as with all VORON units degraded into a Special Operations Unit, instead of the original "Infiltrate, Execute, Exfiltrate" style missions which now have little use. Overview Roster '>>Commander Clyde Andeisha, Raven-A329' >>>NEREVAR SIX/PHALANX ACTUAL Operator Status: Active Phalanx Company commander, Nerevar Squad Commander. >>Cover Story: N/a - Phalanx Company commander Specialization: Tactician, Infiltration, Marksman, CQB Expert Overral Firearm Rating: 96.7% (Exceptional) >>Operational History: Trained as part of VORON's original class, Raven-A329 - Commander Andeisha has proven himself to be more than a worthy commander, after experiencing difficulty in leading large scale assaults during training, Andeisha has been given additional tactical training, training that he has put to rutheless efficiency - well respected by his fellow soldiers, he is underestimated - as with most VORON operators by HIGHCOM. His actions at the outer MAGINOT line was more than necessary to change command's opininon about him, he has led countless soldiers to battle - leading to the survival of more than half of the MAGINOT Colony's population to survive, though - sacrifising each man for civilian lives was looked down upon by HIGHCOM, his men went through a 56% casualty rate. Phalanx company had taken the loss of 21 Operators that day, with dwindling resources, the UNSC cannot hope to bring back Phalanx company to the full strength of 2200 soldiers. Good thing ARMY took the blunt of the losses. Preffered Weapons: M682-A3 Combat-Assault rifle (Bullpup, 6.8x52.9mm, selective fire), M6JS Shortened Bullpup Army Variant, SRS99 AM-T 14.5x114mm, ACR-S (12 gauge, fully automatic), XH-92 Combat Rifle Personality: '''VORON-A329 is widely seen as a respectful, and respectable man, though he is not as capable as other VORON Company commanders, he somehow has the highest success rate, though at a higher cost. He mourns his fallen soldiers, but takes comfort knowing that they died as heroes. His main goal in his life was to take the fight to the precursors, but with the dwindling UNSC resources, he knows that it may never be accomplished. Most of his body, save for his face and forearms were significantly scarred during his first real mission against the new Precursor threat. '''EVALUATED BY: '''Lt. Commander Gage Hood >>1st Lieutenant Jason York-A252. >>> NEREVAR TWO '''Operational Status: Active (Listed KIA) >>Cover Story: New VORON Operative, YORK-V252 is KIA. Specialization: Close Quarters Combat, Advanced Infiltration and Execution. Overall Firearm Rating: 73.8% (Average+) >>Operational History: See 666-O3DELTA//Alex M. York. Preffered Weapons: '''ACR-S (12 gauge, fully automatic), M41 Shotgun, MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System, XH-92 Combat Rifle. '''Personality: York is seen as constantly anti-social and aggressive or apathetic to other soldiers in the UNSC, who haven't earned his respect. Recent observations conclude that he likely has phsycological issues, medical problems and depression. After returning from his "personal quest" he is no longer mentally stable, signs show that he is sinking towards insanity, time off field is reccommended for him, though it seems time in the field is strangely, actually assisting his mental stability. Living off of revenge? Maybe, no one knows for sure. EVALUATED BY: '''Lt. Commander Gage Hood >>2nd Lieutenant Jack Mason, VORON-B127' '>>> NEREVAR THREE' '''Operational Status: '''Active (Listed MIA) '>>Cover Story': GUNGNIR unit on loan to VORON '''Specialization:' Infiltration, Advanced CQB, Assassination Overral Firearm Rating: 75.9% (Advanced-) >>Operational History:'''Trained as part of the PICKAXE Program, Mason is one of the most effective Ravens when it comes to direct fighting, he has barely survived some of the most horrendous operations a soldier can go through, the second worst I've seen, second only to Lieutenant York's little "quest". He's more like the Spartans of Echo company than an actual VORON Operator, which doesn't make him a better soldier in any way, Spartans these days, are not the invincible heroes they used to be, not with the GUNGNIR and VORON stealing some of their thunder. '''Preffered Weapons: M7S-A4 SOPMOD, M6A Handgun, M19 SAAM. Personality: '''Mason's personality falls in line with a young commanding officer, somewhat niave and overestimating/underestimating his abilities sometimes, he has a somewhat sarcastic personality, though he tries not to offend anyone, he pisses off brass somewhat often. He blends in pretty easily with non-combat personnel quite easily, unlike most others in Nerevar team, yet he did not fit in very well with Ghost Company, oh well - Good thing he may be able to solve his problems with Ghost company, good thing Voron soldiers know how to keep secrets. '''EVALUATED BY: '''Lt. Commander Gage Hood >>Gunnery Sergeant John Breton-A121' '>>>NEREVAR ALPHA-082''' Operational Status: KIA Cover Story: '''N/a Temporary addition for NEW BEUFORT defense >>Gunnery Sergeant Mike Jones-A259' '>>> NEREVAR FOUR' '''Operational Status: '''Active '>>Cover Story': Ghost Company Raven '''Specialization:' Direct Combat, Infiltration Overral Firearm Rating: 80.5% (Advanced-) >>Operational History: Also part of the PICKAXE program, Micheal has seen some very harsh operations, he has withstood mental strain I personally believe Commander Andeisha and Lieutenant York cannot survive, though he's not perfect for PICKAXE - he's perfect for NEREVAR, Jones is an amazing shot, even though Andeisha doesn't believe it I've seen the man in competitions back on Reach posing as an S-IV, course he didn't win - S-IV's are great shots as well, if only they were more sociable. He'd be a marksman for sure if he was calmer in combat. Sergeant Jones has been in six planetary battles so far, incredibly one of those six was a victory - too bad it was just plain luck. He's a semi-recent addition to NEREVAR, can't call him a rookie though, no one from Alpha designation is, especially those in Andeisha's Phalanx company. People that know of his existence tend to compare him to 26th century ODST's, which isn't very valid considering he's VORON - that generation of ODSTs is near-uncomparable to today's Shock Troopers though - they're a different breed of soldier, not necessarily better. Preffered Weapons: M7S-X Variant, M6-M Automatic Handgun, BR55-LR (Army Variant) Personality: '''Loading... '''EVALUATED BY: '''Lt. Commander Gage Hood >>Sergeant Allison Linda-B958' '>>> NEREVAR FIVE' '''Operational Status: '''Active '>>Cover Story': None, Bravo-class Replacement '''Specialization:' Infiltration, Advanced CQB, Assassination, Marksman Overral Firearm Rating: 99.8%''' (Masterful-)' '>>Operational History:' Like all of Phalanx-Company's Bravo-class, she's a replacement for another Raven that's fallen in combat - taking the fallen one's VORON designation but changing the class number, she has replaced Anston-A958 nearly immidietly after his death, much to the displeasure of Commander Andeisha, who would have liked to keep his spot unfilled for just a bit longer than it had been, to pay respect to the fallen soldier. Linda is currently the only marksman other than Andeisha active on Nerevar team since the death of the temporary Squad-member Voron-A121 who had an uneasy relationship with Clyde. She has seen 8 planetary battles in her short time as a RAVEN - as expected, all 8 of them were glassed by the UNSC to slow the Exiles. She is currently the most unexperienced soldier to have ever joined Nerevar due to her replacement status - though she does have slightly more experience than Jones now, due to her Marksmanship and role. '''Preffered Weapons:' SRS-99 2635B Anti-Materiel, M399 Designated Marksman Rifle (Recalibered 9.56mm) Personality: 'Linda is strong on the surface, she faintly reminds me of the Spartan-II of the same name, though she is not-nearly as mentally strong, or as physically strong as that legendary S-II warrior. She is steely calm during stealth operations but is known to panic when fellow squad members are in immediate and critical danger, she's the first one by their side, both due to her concern of fellow squad-members and general sprint-speed, she is quite fast for a soldier with a main role of staying near-absolyutely still and moving very slowly. '''EVALUATED BY: '''Lt. Commander Gage Hood '>> Raven-B864 >> Raven-A183 >> [[Raven-C073]] (Temporary Addition) >> Spartan-IV(A)42 '(Temporary Addition) '(Returned to IV Team Five) >> GUNGNIR 74 '(Temporary Addition) '(Transferred) >> GUNGNIR 25 '(Temporary Addition) '(Transferred) >> Spartan/IV-627 '(Temporary Addition) '(Returned to Noble Company) >> Raven-A009 (KIA) >> Raven-A122 (MIA/Likely KIA) 'Operational History' Nerevar Squadron has seen conflicts throughout the Exile war, with Colonel Brooklyn personally leading the team through countless planetary battles - emerging victorious only once to see the eventual loss of the planet three days later, Nerevar as a whole - is the pride of VORON despite its few victories. . The death of Colonel Brooklyn in 2623 and subsequent replacement by Commander Andeisha has demoralized Nerevar - specifically York-A252 who has been mentally-instable since the death of Lars-A141 to the point where he barely speaks or socializes in a positive manner. Since Colonel Brooklyn's replacement Nerevar Squadron has seen increasingly less success, the new Commanding Officer has not yet been able to bring Nerevar to its true potential - with the loss of 4 secondary operators in a single year, Andeisha has been tagged for replacement, much to the dismay of Col. Rosevelt, who has seen Andeisha through difficult times during the war. Nerevar had Operated in every combat theatre in their reach, with more success than other VORON teams, but still statistically inferior to its former self in 2641 - Nerevar has saved numerous lives on the MAGINOT line, showing bravery despite the overwhelming influence of failures past and yet to come, the selflessness of most of its Operators has given hope to their fellow operators, and the men and women they have served with - Nerevar has earned a right to be in OPERATION: EVANGELICAL.